


To Provide Comfort

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a distinct difference between providing comfort and merely being comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Provide Comfort

'The _only_ good thing about winter hols,' Severus thought as he slipped his way across the cobbles, 'is that Lily is here, too'. He blew into his hands as he slipped down the embankment and made his way to the small copse of trees he and his best friend had considered their special place for all the years since they first met.

Sev, you made it!" Lily exclaimed, smiling widely until she saw the dark bruising around his eye that no amount of Muggle make-up could cover. "Oh, Sev, she sighed."

Severus frowned and shook his head before growling, "Don't want to talk about it. Doesnt matter—I'm here, now." All he wanted to think about, at that moment, was the solace of joining Lily on their blanket, a hideous orange-and-mustard afghan Severus had found discarded in the rubbish following a rummage sale at the church in the square. "Budge over, blanket-hog!" Severus muttered as he tried to fit next to Lily on the small bit of rough, polyester yarn accessible after she folded it several times over for both warmth and cushion.

Lily stood up and smirked at Severus, one eyebrow cocked, watching as he settled his skinny arse on the blanket. She grinned at him, then turned around and sat down between the sprawl of his legs, scooting backwards until she felt warmth at her back and heard his gasp as she brushed against a place she had never brushed against before.

Severus tipped his head back as Lily wiggled herself back into his chest, finally resting her head against his sternum. "Comfortable?" he asked, lips quirking in amusement as he brought his chin down to rest on her head. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

Lily snuggled down and hummed contentedly. "Yes, Sev, _very_."


End file.
